1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a portable, lightweight, body-anchorable exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of utilizing the body weight of a user to secure an exercising apparatus in place is known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,809 discloses an exercising device with a platform that the user stands upon to anchor the device against the floor. The device does not include any resistance means.
Although the afore-mentioned type of exercise device is satisfactory for its intended purposes, the lack of resistance means limits the type of exercises a user may perform. Without the inclusion of any resistance means, the only resistance in the system is dependent upon the user's own efforts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,694 discloses an exercise apparatus for exercising leg muscles. The apparatus includes a pad on which the user lies while using the exercise apparatus. The apparatus has a pair of pulleys and weights. The user lifts the weights through a pulley system while lying on the mattress. Although useful for its intended purposes, the apparatus of this patent is useful only for exercising thigh, hamstring and groin muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,853 discloses an exercise apparatus with a hand grip that can be pulled against an adjustable internal resistance. The apparatus is attached to a footrest upon which the user stands to stabilize the apparatus. The footrest in this system is optional and the system may be permanently attached to fixed supports. The exercise apparatus contains only a single pull cord and resistance system, hence the user must move both arms in the same direction or only one arm at a time.
Other patents in this area are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,372,026; 1,623,671; 3,056,603; and 4,077,626.